


Intruder

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crowley's afraid, Drabble, Established Crowley/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, just fluff, nothing scary I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is home alone when he notices an intruder in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

“Don’t you dare touch me!” he whispered loudly.

His fingernails clawed at the curtains as he stood with his back to the window. He, the King of Hell, was cornered.

“Don’t come any closer!” Crowley whispered. “I’m warning you now: if you come closer, it won’t end well for you!”

Crowley glanced toward the door and back again. After judging the distance, he calculated that he could make it to the exit before the intruder could stop him.

“Hey!” he shouted desperately. “What’s that?”

He pointed to his left before lunging to his right.

All of the sudden, Dean opened the door to be greeted by a terrified Crowley. Crowley pommeled into Dean, knocking him over.

“There goes the bread,” Dean groaned. He looked over at the groceries that were thrown from his hand into the apartment stairwell.

Crowley was breathing deeply.

“What’s wrong, hellfire?” Dean asked, reaching around Crowley. “I only left you alone for an hour.”

“It almost got me!” Crowley said. He leaned up onto his knees and helped Dean off of his back.

When they both stood up, Crowley led Dean by the hand into their living room. There, in the center of the floor, was a beetle. With a sigh and a smile, Dean knocked away Crowley’s protesting hands, reached down, lifted the bug, went to the window, and placed the beetle in their flower box.

“The King of Hell versus a bug,” Dean smiled, hugging Crowley closely. “Bug, one. Crowley, zero.”

“You didn’t see the way it was looking at me,” Crowley argued. He nuzzled his nose close to Dean’s neck. “It was after me, I know it.”

“Okay, hellfire,” Dean laughed soothingly. “It’s okay now. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you've got any!


End file.
